Alice is WHO?
by StarlightandMoonlight
Summary: First things first, THIS IS EDWARD BASHING! Not really noticeable, but it's there. This is based off Hetalia: The Country of Namibia! by chillykitty101. Flames will be used to toast Edward! Rated for later chapters. Hints at USUK and AmeriCana.
1. Alice is WHO?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Twilight, just my OC's. THIS IS EDWARD BASHING!This is based off _Hetalia: The Country of Namibia! _by chillykitty101.

Alice is WHO?

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

_Who could that be? _I wondered as I went to answer the door. Edward wasn't due back for another two hours, not that I cared.

See, I have a secret. I'm not actually Bella Swan. I'm Isabella Williams, daughter of Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams, the personifications of America and Canada. I'm the personification of British Columbia. I'm also not really in love with Edward Cullen. I'm actually in love with James Jones, personification of California. The only reason I'm dating Edward is to get closer to Alice Cullen, who we believe to be the personification of the nation of Panama. Anyway, back to the present.

"Hello Alice," I said, after opening the door,"Please come in,". I closed the door after her, and turned to find her standing behind me, her arms crossed. "Explain now," She said, fixing me with a steely glare. "Explain what?" I asked innocently. "I saw three girls in a vision, and they seemed well acquainted with you," She said, her facial expression unchanging. I sighed, no use hiding it now.

"Can you keep a secret from Edward?" I asked. "Sure, why?" She asked, confused. "I'm not Bella Swan. I'm Isabella Williams, personification of the province of British Columbia, daughter of America and Canada," I said, looking away.

She was silent for a few moments, then asked "What does that have to do with the three girls?" "What do they look like?" I questioned. Alice thought for a moment before repling.

"One had long brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a light blue sweater with navy blue skirt and white stockings with black shoes. One had short blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing a purple dress with blue lace trim and matching shoes. The last one had long blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a green spagatii strap dress with black shoes. Who are they?" She said.

"The brown haired one is Lilith Jones, also known as Washington. The short haired blonde is Brianna Jones, also known as Delaware. The long haired blonde is Morgan Jones, also known as Virgina," I replied.

"Okay...Just how old are you?" Alice asked.

"I'll be turning 141 in June," I said.

"Wow..." Alice said. "So does Charlie know?"

"Yes. He found Washington one night, suffering from wounds that should have killed her, in a sense. She woke up from her injuries, completly healed, and she had to tell him. We convencied everyone to let him keep his memory, as long as he kept the secret," I said. "Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" She asked. "Mary Alice Brandon, you are the nation of Panama".

A/N: How was that? I apologize for any OOC on Alice and Bella's part, but it's hard for me to write for Bella, expecially in this fanfic, so expect a lot of OOCness on Bella's part.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I don't Twilight or Hetalia.

Chapter 2

"What!" She said, eyes widening in surprise. "How!"

"You were sent to a towm that had found out about the existence of the nations in an attempt to try and convince the townspeople that they didn't exsist, but you were found out and they threatned to burn you at the stake. We got there in time and convinced them to put you in an asylum. By the time we got the whole thing sorted out, you had vanished,"I explained.

"Okay, but how can I see the future? And what do you mean 'got the whole thing sorted out?" She asked.

"You're one of the few nations to have 'Future sight'. The only other ones to have this ability, as far as we know, are Morocco and Argentina. A few also have an ability calles 'The Sight', which allows them to see magical creatures. The only known ones to have this ability is England, Norway, Romania, Washington, and Virgina. They can also do magic. As for your other question, we erased the memories of almost everyone in the town. The few we couldn't... we killed," I said.

"Why?" Alice asked. "They were innocent humans!" "Who knew to much. We couldn't let them live, it'd be a threat to national security (Did they have national security back then?). Not to mention, the threatned to kill you," I said.

"Okay... but how can I return to my duties as a nation, I'm a vampire!" "England knows a spell that will return your memories, and cure you of being a vampire, which should return your normal looks. I have to get my normal looks returned as well," I said.

Alice looked at the door, then back at me. "Edward's on his way. We'll talk later," She said, the left.

I went to the living room to wait for my fake boyfriend.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in while! I know this one's short. The next one is longer, I promise. Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guess what? I'm not dead! Sorry for the unplanned hiatus guys, but I'm back now! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't or Twilight or Hetalia.

Chapter 3

The next day, I was so excited that I kept bouncing in my seat in Edwards car. He kept looking over at me and chuckling like I was crazy. One thing was for sure, I wouldn't miss Edward.

Later, in class, our teacher stood at the front of the classroom and announced: "We have new students in our class today. Please introduce yourselves". "Hello, I'm Brianna Jones!" A short haired, blonde girl said. "I'm Lilith Jones," A long haired brunette. "And I'm Morgan Jones!" A long-haired blonde girl said. I was already sitting with Edward, so Brianna sat on one side of me, Lilith sat behind me, and Morgan sat in front of me.

At lunch, which I got to before Edward, I sat with Alice, Brianna, Lilith, and Morgan. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?' I said, getting right to the point as I sat down. "We haven't heard from you in forever and Alfred and Matthew were getting worried," Lilith said. "Alfred and Matthew?" Alice asked. "America and Canada," I told her.

"Hello Bella," Edward said, sitting next to me. Brianna raised an eyebrow at me and I gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later,' before turning to Edward and smiling. "Hello!" I chirped, and I heard Brianna try to stifle a snort. And fail. "Are you friends of Bella's?" Edward asked. "Yes," Lilith said. "Good friends". "And you've told me about them because..?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Never came up," I said, shrugging. "How could the awesome me not have come up in conversation?" Brianna exclamied, placing one hand on her chest dramatically, causing the rest of us to laugh. "You're getting to be as bad as Gilbert!" Morgan said, giggling insanely. "it wouldn't surprise me if he burst in through a window," Lilith said, a little calmer, "Saying 'Who called for the awesome me?' !" This sent us into another round of laughter, with Edward and Alice looking at us like we were crazy.

Edward dropped me offat my house, saying "I have things to do. Alice will be here shortly," before driving off. Like I need protecting, I'm British Columbia! I can take care of myself! The doorbell rang, and I went to answer the door, thinking 'wow, she's fast'. Instead of Alice, Lilith, Brianna, and Morgan stood on my porch. "So, you gonna let us in?' Brianna asked. "Uh, sure!" I said, moving to the side to let them in. "Hi Alice!" I said, spotting her getting out of her car.

As soon as we were settled in, Brianna pounced. "Okay, so what's with the Edward guy?" She asked. I looked at Alice and said, "Sorry I didn't say this yesterday, but Edward is my fake boyfriend". There was silence for a few moments before Lilith spoke up. "Why a fake boyfriend? It's just going to end uup hurting him". "In all fairness, he wouldn't leave me alone. Then, I used that to my advantage to get closer to Alice," I said.

"He did follow her around like a lost puppy before they started dating," Alice said, looking thoughtful. She then looked over at Lilith. "This may sound crazy, but I've feel like I'v felt your... presence ever since I moved here". Lilith nodded. "This further supports the fact that you may be Panama. When Nations, or States, are on another Nation's, or State's, territory, they feel that Nation's, or State's, presence. Regular humans, or vampires, can't feel this," She said.

"So," I spoke up, "How are we getting to England, so that he can change her back into Panama?" "We already have that figured out," Morgan said, pulling an envelope out of her purse. It was adressed to Alice Cullen. "This is a sweepstake we entered you in, and you won. Don't ask us how we knew you would win," Morgan said. "It contains two round trip tickets to England. You and Bella will use these tickets. We'll buy our own". "Alright, when do we leave?" Alice asked. "Tonight," Brianna said. We stared at her, then looked at each other. "Let's get packing," I said, heading upstairs.


End file.
